


Millenials Need Some Magic In Their Lives

by AsagiStilinski



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Magic, Christmas Presents, Derek Hale as Santa Claus, Derek Hale is a Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Humor, M/M, Magic, Mall Santa Claus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-18
Updated: 2019-12-18
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:20:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21765202
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AsagiStilinski/pseuds/AsagiStilinski
Summary: Millennials have it rough, and in this day and age when things are so particularly dark in the world, they could really use some magic, that was why Stiles decided to sit in the mall Santa's lap and ask for some releif from all of the crap that 2019 had issued himHe hadn't actually expected Santa todoanything about it though
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 8
Kudos: 203
Collections: 12 Days of Sterek





	Millenials Need Some Magic In Their Lives

**Author's Note:**

> Day four of 12 Days Of Sterek... been thinking about going to see Santa lately.... my mom does not approve xD

"Ooh Scott look!! Santa is here!"

Glancing up from his phone, Scott looked over his shoulder, through the glass walls of the elevator, and watched as the familiar scene of Santa in the mall's designated "Get A Photo With Santa" area grew closer and closer

Ah...

Why was Scott even not even remotely surprised by Stiles' excitement over this new development?

"Well, it _is_ mid-December,"

"Dude, that's not even close to the reaction you're supposed to have here,"

"Then enlighten me," Scott frowned flatly

"You're supposed to get excited!! Santa is here! This is awesome!"

"Ok, Santa is here and this is awesome,"

Stiles' face went blank, pursing his lips in annoyance

"Why do I even bother with you sometimes?" he huffed, although it seemed to be directed more at himself than at Scott

"I'm gonna go sit on his lap,"

Of all the things Stiles could have said in that moment, Scott had to admit, he really wasn't expecting that one

"Wait a minute, what?"

The elevator dinged, the doors opened, and Stiles started to strut out like a peacock

A very, very confused peacock, in Scott's opinion...

"Stiles wait! You can't just go sit in Santa's lap!! That's for KIDS!"

"So?"

"SO you're _twenty-three_!"

"So? Let my inner child live Scott,"

"It's not your inner child I'm worried about, it's Santa having his legs broken,"

Stiles wasn't listening

Stiles was making a b-line for the Santa Meet & Greet no matter how hard Scott was trying to stop him

"Are you calling me fat?"

"No, I'm calling you a full grown adult trying to sit on a lap that's only used to children,"

"How do you know that he's only used to kids though Scott? You don't know this man's life,"

Scott just hung his head, he knew that it was useless trying to stop him, once Stiles had his mind made up about something there was really no way to detour him, but that wouldn't stop him from making a valiant effort all the same

"Stiles, are you really going to get in front of some kids for this?"

"No, there's no line Scott! Look! The poor guy is probably bored to tears without anyone to talk to!"

Looking over his freind's shoulder, Scott determined that wile there was indeed no line- somehow- Santa wasn't exactly conversationless

He looked like he was having a rather pleasant chat with the elf next to him

"I don't know Stiles...."

Before they could debate the ethics of this horrible decision any further though, it seemed someone else made up Stiles' mind for the both of them, as a girl who couldn't possibly be younger than nineteen or twenty stepped underneath the "North Pole" sign and made her way to sit on Santa's lap

"See Scott? I am SO not the only one!"

"That doesn't make it ok," Scott pointed out with clear disappointment

"Don't care, Santa isn't busy for like the first time in my life and I NEED some Christmas magic in my life,"

Yep, there was no way he was getting away from this

There was no way that Scott was going to manage not witnessing his best freind waiting impatiently- eagerly bouncing like a kid- at the "Pictures with Santa" thing at the local mall

Scott wondered breifly if he could get away with running off to hide his shame

The minute the girl was out of Santa's lap, Stiles was striding forward and dramatically plopping down into it himself, one arm around Santa's shoulders as he leaned back and braced his other arm against the arm of Santa's chair

For the record, atleast Santa didn't seem put out by having a grown adult on his lap- _SCOTT_ \- as opposed to kids, he didn't seem to be in pain, so Stiles figured this was a totally fine situation

"So, 2019 sucked," he said simply

"I don't know what your relation is to the big guy upstairs but you might wanna tell 'im to up his game and lessen the misery next year around,"

"I'm afraid I have no communication with God, only with the elves,"

Oh wow, Santa's voice was alot softer and lighter than Stiles had been imagining it

That wasn't a bad thing though, just a surprise

"Ah.. well, worth a shot asking right? So listen, here's what I need for Christmas- I need my career to start actually making some money, I'm a private detective, and who the hell knew but apparently despite Beacon Hills being the lap of mystery not too many people are looking to hire? I also need to get my Jeep fixed before the poor old thing craps out for good, I need to pay off my dad's medical bills- wich sorta goes along with the 'making money at my job' thing, I guess, although I'd totally be up for winning the lottery instead! And also I could really use some hope for the future? Something that doesn't make me feel like the world is ending? A date would also be nice, a date with a really hot guy- or a hot girl, or ya' know, any gender, I'm not picky- that'd be nice, although I guess if you're looking for something you can pull out of your sack- pun unintended- and put under the tree, there's this awesome Harley Quinn and Ivy statue upstairs at ThinkGeek that I would _kiss_ if I could afford to touch it,"

Somewhere in the distance, Scott was hiding his face in shame

"Right..... and who do I deliver all these wonders to?"

"Stiles," the brunette replied with a click of his tongue, even doing a little finger-guns thing

"And- though I feel like I already know the answer to this- have you been a good boy this year Stiles?"

....

Gee, why did that almost sound like flirting...?

Stile was just going to put that one in the ol' "ignore it until it goes away" box because he... couldn't date Santa, right?

Right, no, that would be stupid, Santa would never want to date him anyway

"The _best_ ," Stiles promised with as much seriousness as he could muster

"I swear, I've used my Slytherin traits only for good instead of evil all year,"

"Really?" Santa sounded skeptical

Well that was fine, let him be skeptical, it didn't make things less true

"Yeah, really, what? You think all Slytherins are evil?" he asked, eyebrows raised

"Not unless you think all Hufflepuffs are weak and spineless,"

"Never, Hufflepuffs are _awesome_ , my best freind Scott is a Puff,"

 _"You best freind Scott is also getting ready to leave without you!"_ Scott called from somewhere outside of the North Pole center

"Sounds like your best freind Scott is ready to leave," Santa chuckled as Stiles reluctantly forced himself out of Santa's perfectly nice, warm lap and stood up

"Yeah that's my cue to leave, but uh, I'm expecting those gifts ok? At the _very_ least producing me with a hot guy," Stiles winked, giving another tongue-click-finger-guns combo attack

"I'll see what I can do," Santa promised

Stiles didn't take him seriously ofcourse- he'd be crazy to do so- but Santa was a good sport about this entire thing and that was more than enough

~+~

The next day's tasks included getting groceries, so Stiles decided to do that in the morning before too many people hit the stores

After a shower and breakfast he reluctantly grabbed his keys, not looking forward to struggling with the heater as he climbed into the car and started it up

.....

And the heat came on immediately

Blinking in surprise and confusion, Stiles began wondering if this was a legitimate Christmas miracle he was witnessing

He turned to the passenger's side and was about to press the button for the window to go down- to see if by chance _that_ had somehow been fixed in the middle of the night too- but paused when he saw a large wrapped gift box, along with a rather fat yellow envelope sitting on top of it

Narrowing his eyes in confusion, he slowly reached out and grabbed the envelope, sliding it open and nearly having heart failure when he saw the large stacks of money sitting inside

....

This couldn't be real

This had to be a dream

That's what this was- Stiles was dreaming

He pinched himself as hard as he could, but nope, the money was still there

Spotting a Christmas card in the envelope, he hurried to yank it out of there and flip it open, eyes flicking across the card to read the message written inside

_Stiles,_

_I hope I was able to check everything off your Christmas list, I looked up your last case- what you did for that girl and her family...._

_Well, someone that high up on the nice list definitely deserves for his dreams to come true_

_I was able to get you just about everything, though, the hotness of your date is more up to you to determine than me_

_Call me if you want to have dinner_

_~Santa_

Beneath the message was a phone number, and Stiles actually felt his fingers shaking as he hurried to grab his phone from his pocket and dial it

He waited for one ring....

For two......

For three..........

_"Hello?"_

"U-Um.... Santa.....?"

Chuckling came from the other line, followed by a soft _"You can just call me Derek,"_

Holy shit

"Um... so.... are you completely batshit INSANE? What the fuck!? Why are you giving me all this!? How did you fix my car?! How did you even get _in_ my car!?"

Derek was laughing on the other end of the phone, but Stiles wasn't amused, and when he chanced to reach out and tear the wrapping papper off the front of the wrapped box in the passenger seat-....

_Oh holy fucking shit that was Harley and Ivy SHIT_

Stiles was going to have an aneurysm and die from all of this, wasn't he?

_"Would you believe me if I said Christmas magic?"_

Stiles snorted, rolling his eyes

"What, are you an elf or something?"

_"Something like that,"_

....

Huh, color him intrigued

_"Just for the record, I never wanted you to feel obligated to go on a date with me, my sister pointed out after the fact that that might come off a little... well, like that's what I'm trying to do, but it isn't,"_

"N-No no I totally believe you, I mean I never thought that was... what this was or anything to begin with..."

_"Oh, good,"_

Derek sounded genuinely relieved at that

.....

Awww....

_"Well um, anyway, I really just wanted to.... I try to... help people when I can and you-... you seem like a good person so I just-"_

"Derek?" Stiles interrupted

"...You wanna have dinner with me tonight?"

Derek audibly exhaled on the other end of the phone- wich was fucking _adorable_ all on it's own

_"That sounds magnificent,"_

"Great! Then um, pick me up at eight? You evidently know where I live,"

_"Eight o'clock, and I'm... sorry for knowing where you live? That sounds alot creepier out of context,"_

"Dude, it sounds pretty creepy even IN context, but you bought me my beautifull femslash antihero statue so you're forgiven, just as long as you don't get all serial killery on me,"

_"You've got a deal,"_

Huh...

Ok, so, evidently- once again- Stiles had been totally right yesterday

Millenials could DEFINITELY use some Christmas magic in their lives- particularly him


End file.
